


Longing

by BunniesAndBooks



Series: The Christmas Calendar [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3: Kurt/Matt<br/>Prompt: Someone can't take their eyes off of Kurt, nor hide the bulge the teen gets everytime he looks Kurt's way...<br/>Kurt decides to seal the deal.<br/>Matt  goes home and finds Kurt in bed, fingering himself, then Kurt (while the guy is frozen, staring) sucks him off, just to the point of coming..tells the jock.."if you want to come, take it."<br/>And the jock does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

_He could hear the heavy footsteps clearly through the closed door, but it only made his fingers move quicker, pushing inside himself at a far quicker rate, as well as making far more heavy pants and low cries tumble out of his throat. He could hear the jingle of the doorknob, and the small screech from the handles when the door opened._

_He smirked when he cast a glance over his shoulder towards the boy standing there shell-shocked in the doorway._

_“W-wha...?” He could hear the dark boy ask wondrously._

_Dragging his fingers slowly out of himself with an inaudible whine, Kurt turned himself over on his back, his legs splayed obscenely wide and beckoning the other boy to look. He smirked._

_“Hi Matt.”_

*

For Kurt it had all begun the previous week, but the actual truth was that it had begun months earlier with a high kick during a football game, something which Kurt only had a fleeting hint of an idea about.

As it was Kurt had begun his school day much like all the other day's so far; being unceremoniously grabbed by a plethora of jocks on his way inside, only to have them push and pull him towards the big dumpster in the back of the school. After being graciously allowed to remove his stunning designer coat before actually being thrown in, two of the lumbering jocks had picked him up and tipped him over the edge. 

Of course, with it being winter and all – and an especially cold one at that – the contents of said dumpster wasn't quite as awful as usual as most of it was frozen – Gaga the number of times he gave his thanks to a God he didn't believe in for all the rotten food being turned to an icy mass and not sticking to his clothes.

However, stepping out of the dumpster had been a whole new adventure, for what he saw standing there staring at him was something he hadn't expected. He especially hadn't expected the way those dark chocolate eyes had darkened considerately for those few seconds that he saw his eyes fallowing the lines of his body, and he sure hadn't expected the slight swelling in the boy's moderately loose jeans.

The boy had quickly muttered out a low bye when he'd noticed Kurt staring back at him before hitching his backpack higher up on his shoulder and hurrying his way inside.

After that Kurt had kept an eye on Matt, noticing more and more times those fallowing days when the football player kept trailing his eyes after him. In the hallways, during lunch, the history class they shared during fifth period; Kurt would always catch the other boy's eyes running over his body, and more often then not would he catch the boy subtly try to adjust himself before anybody would notice what was going on with him.

He especially liked that one time Matt had licked his lips hungrily during lunch when he'd stared – quite reverently – as Kurt had brought spaghetti to school. Kurt had caught his gaze when he'd wrapped his mouth around a single piece of pasta, and slowly sucking it into his mouth, winking when the other boy had begun to lightly pant right there at the table. Nothing had happened after that though, which Kurt found deeply disappointing.

And if he thought about it he could recall several other times before all this when Matt had been looking at him like that, the earliest one being during their brief stint being 'Sue's kids'. Matt had seemed oddly interested in the off the shoulder sweater he'd worn back then, Kurt had kept catching him looking at his bared shoulders when the sweater had fallen down, but at the time Kurt had only selfconsciously adjusted the garment so it draped over his shoulder and would cover all of his pale skin.

...And holy McQueen, all of this explained everything that happened that one day months back when Kurt wore that corset to school!

Gaga, if he'd only known.

Kurt was certain the other boy was into him, but despite all the flirty signals and approving looks he tried to give the other teen Matt never tried anything. Now, Kurt knew that the taller boy was very shy, as was quite apparent from glee club where he'd hardly heard the dark boy speak more than ten words. Before he had found all that endearing and cute, but now it was simply frustrating.

*

Drastic measures, Kurt had decided one night, was what it would take for Matt to catch on that he was very much welcome with his admiration. Which would explain Kurt hunting down Brittany first thing the following morning and convincing her to give him the other boy's address. For he knew that she was the only one that would do so without asking any questions, or heaven forbid, understand and then continue to tease him indefinitely, like Puck or Santana surely would.

Of course, she had done as according to plan and when school was over Kurt had driven to the address Brittany had given him. He knew there was football practice that day, so luckily he wasn't in any sort of hurry, knowing he had the time he needed for his plan to work. The only real trouble was actually getting inside that house.

He was lucky on that front though, because when he pulled up outside the quaint little red house a woman was seemingly on her way out. He had known instantly just by looking at her that she was definitely Matt's mother, as they shared the same eyes and over-all facial structure. He had quickly introduced himself as a friend of her son's – which wasn't an exact lie, since they did know each other from glee – and she had let him into the house after explaining that her son wouldn't be home for another hour but that he could make himself comfortable while he waited, and then she had rushed off, probably for work.

Kurt had taken his time after that; considerately exploring the rooms he passed by, not touching anything, but mostly just looking at the many pictures spread out all over the house, and the few signs of Matt laying around that he could find. A forgotten English homework on the coffee table, the red Letterman jacket hanging over the back of one of the chairs in the kitchen and old participation trophies from playing football and baseball as a kid.

The small picture of a younger Matt dangling from his arms in a tree made him smile.

Eventually though he made his way to what he presumed to be Matt's room; the general messiness of it screaming teenager, and since Kurt knew from an unsuspecting Brittany that he was an only child he supposed he was rather accurate with his guess.

He doesn't really care about how messy the place is though, what he does care about though is the hideous Star Wars sheets covering the bed. Not only were they tacky, but they reminded him of Puck shaming another football player that he'd slept with their mother in their bed, ridiculing them of their similar bedspreads. Not that much of a turn on for Kurt.

So he grabs the comforter and places it out of direct sight across the room, the two pillows soon fallowing, but he leaves the black sheet that covers the mattress itself. There, all better.

Placing the messenger bag he'd brought with him on the bed he walked over to the bookshelf, taking in the many, many books, movies and CD's there; happy to find they shared a few things at least when he caught sight of a dvd of Singing in the Rain on the third shelf, and several ratted, worn copies of Harry Potter books on the fourth.

Wandering on he looked at the many pictures of family and friends covering the room, at the framed tickets from what he assumed was supposed to be a Super Bowl years earlier, and at the many, small posters of vintage cars above his desk.

At least they seemed to have things in common, Kurt thought satisfied as he strutted his way back to the bed, shedding his layers as he walked. After folding everything and placing it in a pile on the floor where it wouldn't get in the way, Kurt picked a few precious little things out of his bag, a bag that too ended up on the floor just moments after.

Placing the condom packet and the bottle of lube beside himself as he laid down on his back in the middle of the bed, Kurt began lightly tracing his fingers over the sensitive skin of his neck and collarbone, shivering at the fleeting touches. It wasn't long before his fingers had gone from moving in small, inconspicuous circles to bigger and broader strokes across his chest, teasing his nipples every once in a while when he brushed by them.

Kurt really liked playing with his nipples, they were so incredibly sensitive to touch – much like the rest of his body, really – and he especially liked pinching them as that always made him so desperate.

But he really didn't want to risk getting himself worked up so early at the moment, potentially getting himself off without meaning to before Matt even had a chance to get home, and instead chose to bypass the already hard little nubs to toy with the skin of his ribs, of his stomach and hips. Fingers hovering gently over his bellybutton Kurt let out a small sigh of pleasure; every light touch to his body making him harden much faster than he would like. Still there wasn't anything that he could do about that, so instead he only let his fingertips trace their way down to his thighs, drawing swirling patterns into his skin as his breath hitched when he unintentionally grazed the hard length curving towards his stomach.

Sweet Madonna, he was already too high-strung and wanton, how was he ever going to survive until Matt got there? He allowed his hands to fall to his sides and just breathed. Long, deep, calming breaths. In and out, in and out.

It was several long minutes until he felt comfortable enough to continue, and when happily noticing that Matt would be home within the next fifteen minutes or so, Kurt rolled over onto his stomach, and heaved himself up onto his elbows and knees.

Grasping the bottle of lubricant in his hand he squeezed a generous dollop onto his fingers, and throwing the bottle haphazardly beside himself he reached the sticky hand behind himself and begun stroking over his rim and crack. It was messy, but oh, so good to have something pressing against his eager and empty hole.

Rather well-practiced in the art of fingering himself Kurt didn't hesitate to start with two from the very beginning, only keening lowly at the delicious pressure against his muscles and internal walls. Shifting his other, unoccupied arm slightly so he could rest his forehead against it Kurt set a slow and soft pace of pushing the two digits into his ass; breathy, happy little noises passing his lips whenever he managed to find a particularly great angle.

After gently introducing the third slender finger Kurt found it infinitely harder to keep the light, careful thrusting movements from earlier, instead catching himself several times practically punishing his tiny hole with the digits and needing to force himself to calm down so he wouldn't blow too early.

It wasn't until he heard the heavy thud of the front door closing that he threw caution to the wind and let his fingers roam his insides freely, a happy little squeal falling from his tongue knowing Matt was finally there.

He could hear the heavy footsteps clearly through the closed door, but it only made his fingers move quicker, pushing inside himself at a far quicker rate, as well as making far more heavy pants and low cries tumble out of his throat. He could hear the jingle of the doorknob, and the small screech from the handles when the door opened.

He smirked when he cast a glance over his shoulder towards the boy standing there shell-shocked in the doorway.

“W-wha...?” He could hear the dark boy ask wondrously.

Dragging his fingers slowly out of himself with an inaudible whine, Kurt turned himself over on his back, his legs splayed obscenely wide and beckoning the other boy to look. He smirked.

“Hi Matt.”

Apparently he had managed to surprise the other boy a bit more than he had planned to, because after many seconds had passed with him smiling devilishly at him Matt still hadn't moved a single muscle, his hand seemingly stuck on the door handle and his mouth hanging wide open.

With a unbelieving huff Kurt rolled his eyes. But then he thought of something, and with a fiendish smirk he slung his long legs gracefully over the edge of the bed he slunk onto the floor – noticing the dark chocolate brown eyes hadn't strayed from his body yet – and began teasingly crawling his way towards the frozen solid teen.

On his end Matt appeared to be in some sort of trance, because even when Kurt did reach the boy did he not move, not that it bothered Kurt too much, it would only hopefully aid him with his own plans. Placing his hands on the still knees before him, Kurt glanced up with a slightly diabolic look in his eyes, and stroked his palms all the way up to the waistband of his pants. With a quick little 'pop' the button was undone, and in a stroke of genius Kurt didn't pull the zipper down with his fingers. No, he used his _teeth_ , reveling in the choked off gasp that earned him.

That was the first sign of life from the taller boy, and Kurt was sure he would be able to draw out many more of those scrumptious noises before he was through with Matt.

Curling his nimble fingers around the waistband Kurt tortuously slow drags the jeans down, then the same with the underwear, letting the garments pool around Matt's ankles. Looking back up Kurt feels his mouth water in the split of a second.

Matt is _huge_ ; long and thick and so god damned beautiful, and though the football player isn't more than halfway to being fully hard Kurt can't wait until that is inside him. He fucking _longs_ for it.

Until then though? Kurt is definitely getting that into his mouth – he wants to know how much of it he can swallow down his throat.

Pushing the shirt that's hanging down and getting in Kurt's way up – and getting a glorious view of Matt's delectable abs in the process – Kurt drags the flat of his tongue over Matt's dark length, positively covering it with spit. And if Kurt thought the sight was something to behold and obsess over, the taste is just the icing on the cake. 'Cause Matt? He's absolutely _delicious_ , and if Kurt had any doubts whatsoever about being gay before they are definitely thrown out the window feeling Matt on his tongue.

He's this unbelievable mixture of salty and sweet, of musky and earthy and _sweat_. Most of all though he tastes of _man_ , and it has Kurt turned on beyond comprehension. He can't believe he hasn't done this before, not when he's so utterly aroused and wanton just beginning to give somebody _else_ a blowjob. He can't believe he hasn't tried doing this with _Matt_ before.

Quick to abandon all thoughts of dragging this out and teasing the shy boy for all he's worth, Kurt is soon wrapping his lips around the head and sucking inch by wonderful inch of dick into his mouth, grateful that Matt is still only half hard when he actually manages to get more than half of it in his mouth before it begins to feel like too much – and even then does he push himself further. He opens his mouth wider and relaxes his non-existent gag-reflex and just _goes for it_. He works and tries and pushes himself to get all of it in, all the while hoping he will succeed before Matt has grown completely hard. Because he knows, he knows, that when he does, Kurt will be lucky to get two thirds of that thick meat in without choking.

He cries out joyfully when he brushes his nose against Matt's groin, swiftly pulling back and drawing in a well-earned chuck of air into his tormented lungs. It isn't long though before he's back to worshiping that cock though, listening to every breathy and magnificent groan that tumbles out of Matt's mouth to figure out what he likes the most.

Turns out apparently that the taller boy is rather fond of Kurt merely suckling at the head as he strokes the rest of it with deft fingers, since that makes Matt buck wildly as he swears loudly and buries his fingers in Kurt's hair. That doesn't particularly sit well with Kurt though as he wants to have more of it down his throat than just the head. 

It doesn't matter how wonderful and velvety-smooth it is, he still wants more.

He makes sure to take special care to the protruding vein running over most of the underside of Matt's dick, lapping all over it – tracing it – as he sucks the cock in as deep as he can get it.

He's in heaven; exploring and obviously enjoying every single little thing about sucking cock, and even Kurt can tell it's like he was born to do it. He doesn't feel self-conscious in the least as he's there on his knees, instead he feels sexy beyond belief, and he's sure that in that very moment most of the scornful jocks at school might actually agree with him. He just feels so beautiful, and hot, and pretty like this, like sucking dick is the absolute best thing he knows.

And right now? It sort of _is_.

At least it is until he can tell that Matt is plainly on the very brink of orgasm, then he remembers all the other things he wanted to do – all the things he wanted _Matt_ to do to _him_ , and then he isn't all too pleased anymore.

Getting a vice-like grip of the thick length he rises from his knees, staring into Matt's wide-blown eyes wickedly and with a gentle purr tells Matt how things are going to be.

“If you want to come, take it.” Kurt smirks, and leans closer, so close he can practically feel Matt's still lips against his own, before leaving and whispering against Matt's ear. “Take me.”

With that he steps away, regretfully drops Matt's dick that moments earlier _jumped_ in his hand – he's sure of it – and saunters back to the bed and lays down, once again spreading his legs wide to show Matt just _how_ serious Kurt was with his invite.

“ _Kurt_.” It's declared reverently, like Matt still hasn't grasped it fully that Kurt is actually, truly there, spread out on his bed, waiting and horny, but when he does, he's quick to just _pounce_. He just attacks him, flipping him over – and holy Madonna if that blatant display of strength isn't arousing as _fuck_ – and after hastily getting the offered condom on, buries himself to the hilt in one swift stroke, both of them groaning out in unison because of it.

Kurt frantically tilts his ass up, offering himself completely, and is rewarded when Matt starts a harsh pace from the start, just pounding inside with little constraint. The rough and grueling friction Matt provides is amazing, and even more so when he finds that all important perfect angle and just _drills_ himself against it, Kurt's already high cries and pleads racketing up another notch.

He feels wild, like a carnal animal driven only by instinct, as he pushes his hips back and meets the stronger boy thrust for thrust, as his back arches impossibly towards the ceiling and he looses control of himself.

Kurt isn't even aware for a long time that they have both come, too lost in the thick cloud of absolute pleasure Matt had supplied him with. He isn't honestly sure if his own cock had needed any stimulation whatsoever for him to be able to come.

It wouldn't be the first time, he thinks sedately.

Behind him he can feel Matt pulling himself out of Kurt slowly, and he whines feeling that emptiness that he suddenly loathes. He wants the other teen back inside, and he has to make sure that'll happen sooner rather then later, but for now he only grumbles lowly.

There's a shift in the mattress when Matt lays down beside him, dragging Kurt's limp body against his own, cuddling him. Kurt feels safe there; it's warm and he feels protected. Other than his dad nobody has ever been able to make him feel like that, so Kurt sinks into the feeling happily.

He feels like he could stay there forever.

“Soo...” Kurt drags out, slurring his words slightly. “Star Wars sheets, huh?”

Matt blushes an adorable shade of red, and Kurt likes not being the one to do that for once. “Yeah... you saw that huh?”

“Mhmm. You should know I judge you now. Hard. But there's potential in you.”

“Yeah?” Matt hums, nuzzling his nose into Kurt's soft but messed up hair.

“Yes. Some new sheets, and possibly a pair of tighter jeans and you'll pretty much be a dream come true.” He sighs, burrowing down closer to Matt's bare chest, inhaling the lingering scent of sweat. “I can't wait 'til dinner tomorrow.”

“Huh?” Matt asks confused. “What dinner?”

Kurt smiles. “You didn't think I would let you go after this, did you? You're taking me on a date to Breadstix tomorrow. Seven. Okay?”

He can feel Matt grin against his head, and he closes his eyes, enjoying the closeness between them.

“Okay.”


End file.
